


turns me to gold

by Acai



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: (non-explicit), (not the whole thing but it's there), (this was an excuse for me to write poet-nursey without writing poetry), First Kiss, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Miscommunication, Mostly Shameless Fluff, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Poetry, References to Assault, References to Depression, Trans William "Dex" Poindexter, canon-typical alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acai/pseuds/Acai
Summary: "Byers does this thing every semester called the Muse Project, where you pick a person or a subject and your final piece for the course has to focus on them. Then at the end of the semester, there’s this coffeehouse where everyone invites their muse and shares their work. So obviously everyone picks whoever they’re dating at the time, and then they break up halfway through the semester and all the writing turns super angsty. Which would be fine, except I don’t write about people, like, ever.”A minute or so goes by before Dex speaks. “Does it have to be romantic?”“Uh, no, not really. Just someone that inspires you.”“So write about me.”[PODFIC VER]





	turns me to gold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [turns me to gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725885) by [playingforkeeps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/playingforkeeps/pseuds/playingforkeeps). 



> Written by playngforkeeps, for RedWrights

 

 

turns me to gold

By: playingforkeeps

Voice: acai

1:00:26

  
[Download MP3 @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bm5030liqgb4bqa/turns+me+to+gold.m4a) (109.02 MB)

[Listen @ Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-957374375/turns-me-to-gold)

 

[Author's Tumblr](http://playing-for-keeps.tumblr.com) and [CP Blog](https://mainehoe.tumblr.com)

[My Tumblr](http://aobajosighs.tumblr.com) and [CP Blog](http://bittybittles.tumblr.com)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Rabbit Heart by Florence and the Machine: This is a gift it comes with a price/Who is the lamb and who is the knife/Midas is king and he holds me so tight/And turns me to gold in the sunlight.


End file.
